


Sweat

by CynicalScribbler



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalScribbler/pseuds/CynicalScribbler
Summary: Mila decides to spruce up her relationship with Diego and make their sparring much more interesting.





	Sweat

The gym was often empty early in the morning, which meant that was exactly the time that Diego got pulled out of bed by Mila, five-thirty on the dot. His mother always let her in, probably because it was nice to see her boy finally making friends with girls.

"Do we have to do this so early?" Diego yawned as he ambled out of his house after making sure his mother was okay, shifting on his jacket as Mila grinned brightly at him. Morning people were the devil, but Mila was just the most attractive devil in his life. The devil you knew, or something, right?

"Come on, Diego! The morning is the best part of the day! That's when your protein intake is the most efficient!"She explained as they walked, arm wrapped around his.

"Uh huh." Diego agreed, casting his glance to the other side of the street. There were times when Mila's enthusiasm was so damn radiant that he needed a moment to process it. How did she always have this much energy?

"And it's a great way to start off your morning exercises!" She rattled off casually, the tone completely lost on a man who fought late and woke up later.

"Right." He yawned, Mila stopped at that with a light sigh. Fine, she'd play hardball then!

"And I don't get to see you other than in the mornings anymore," Mila added, turning to face him with a faint smirk as Diego stared at her, eyes narrowed faintly. "So, you're gonna have to deal with it…besides, you might like today."

"I will?" He wasn't quite sure what that meant, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy spending time with Mila, far from it. It was nice to…you know, relationship stuff. Fuck, he couldn't even say it in his head, let alone out loud. How did this manage to work again?

"Yes, you will," Mila decided. "We're sparring today." And that woke up her boyfriend like nothing else, the normally passive glance got lit up like a Christmas fire on a cold winter day and she felt the chill trail down her spine when Diego looked at her again, not as a woman…but as an opponent. That simplicity was more arousing than she really gave him credit for, but he had to figure that out on his own.

"That's worth getting up for," Diego agreed with an easy smile. "So is that why I'll like today?"

"Maybe," she laughed, turning to lead him towards the gym. "Whoever wins gets to top the other." It was said so casually, so offhandedly that it took Diego a moment to even begin to process it. It was a good thing Mila  _wasn't_  looking at him because her cheeks had gotten as red as her hair.

"…Sorry, what?" Diego mumbled groggily, his body was catching on faster than his morning brain and he was lost why. Mila stopped at the door and turned, her face far more confident than she actually felt. Diego stared at her, brow arched in minor confusion. She looked…determined as if the championship belt was riding high on this.

"Whoever wins, gets to top the other," she repeated slower. "And I am not going to lose!"

"We'll see about that," Diego said, his voice low and hungry as he leaned in. Now he understood, and he was  _very_  much on board. Mila tensed up almost on reflex before she returned his gaze with a sharp one of her own. Oh, he wasn't doing that this time. That charming, animalistic thing he always did by just…existing. Not today, today she would earn her victory!

They were in the ring in record time as Diego shed his jacket with her as they circled one another. She was serious today, none of her sparring gear, just her jeans, and t-shirt to stave off the cold New York winter. It was oddly more attractive that way, it was like a street fight. His element. She was like a lioness stalking her mate and he wouldn't have it any other way as he settled into his stance.

Mila grinned at that and moved into hers. Silence, staring. Neither one of them would relent. Diego had such a natural stance, built to his own fighting style. Mila was a mover and a weaver, she was built for going in close and making your life living hell. Diego…he hit like a truck and then threw the truck at you. He was dangerous, dynamic…and that was one of the most attractive things about him. Ugh, focus Mila.

Diego was already inching closer and Mila's fists tightened in preparation. He jabbed, and Mila deflected it with a soft step to the right. Diego was already swinging a hook to stop it, but Mila didn't need to dodge that one. The problem with the two of them fighting for Diego is that he was all instinct and training outside of anything formal. Mila had a genius brain for fighting. And that strength became evident when Diego felt the strength of a football linebacker slam into his stomach and push. Diego tried to dig his heels in but they were already halfway falling as he flailed and hit the ground with a grunt of pain.

Fuck.

Milla scrambled to top him in record time, her fist lashing out to strike him right on the cheek. He held up his arms in defense, huffing in pain as Mila's fist crashed against his armpit to weaken his right side. It gave her a clear opening to strike at his handsome face, but Diego was a thinker outside the box. Which is exactly why he shot up like a bolt and slammed his face right into her chest, he felt his forehead meet her sternum and immediately regretted it.

It hurt like hell, for both of them. Mila let out a breathless grunt and Diego shoved her off as he scrambled to his feet and Mila crawled away an inch more to get back up with a heavy pant.

"Really!?" Mila huffed, her shirt starting to stick with sweat. "Really!?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Diego panted, wiping his mouth with a faint smirk.  _Ooh!_  That smug expression always pissed her off and turned her on in the middle of a fight. Fine. She grumbled in annoyance as she tugged at the collar of her shirt and shifted out of it to reveal her dark sports bra and her lean muscles glistening with sweat. Diego eyed her curiously as she tapped her knuckles together. That…was a look he appreciated in more ways than one, there was something deeply appealing about a woman wearing nothing but jeans.

"Come on," Mila grinned, fists up. "We're not done, Diego."

Diego rushed forward to meet her in a wide hook, she weaved underneath it, her jab was short and crushing against his stomach as he jerked back and took a right hook across the cheek. Damn, she was on fire today! That was more exciting than what the fight actually meant! He reoriented quick enough to weave back against her roundhouse kick, huffing faintly as Mila kept that same grin on her face.

She was juiced up today, the adrenaline and excitement of it all was making her hyper-aware. Diego hadn't even put a dent on her yet! Other than the headbutt anyway. "C'mon, you're making this easy!"

"Am I?" he huffed, shedding his shirt. Mila's defenses were let down temporarily as her eyes roamed down the tight musculature of her boyfriend, shining under the lights of the gym. It would be much harder to grab him, she'd just have to get closer. "Guess I better get serious then."

Mila almost didn't hear him, and she paid for it dearly. He moved in with a straight kick that slammed against her forearms in her hasty block, stumbling her back against the ropes of the ring. Her footing wasn't good enough to properly regain her balance and Diego's right slammed hard against her ribcage before his left crashed against her temple and she staggered with a pained huff. Ow.

She was tucked in defensively and Diego wasn't sure how to approach it, Mila on the defensive was very dangerous. Well, Mila, in general, was very dangerous. So, if you didn't know anything smart…go stupid. He couldn't hesitate, so he dipped in low and coiled his arms around her waist and twisted.

Mila had…absolutely zero ideas what he was doing, it was so bizarre and so out of everything she knew like Diego always did to her that she found herself violently jerked to the side. Her first reaction was to latch onto his body like a spidermonkey and hold on for dear life, her legs wrapping around his hips and pressing her body against his.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Diego growled, twisting awkwardly with his motion as he stumbled across the ring.

"Improvising!" she laughed, before she curled her arms around his neck and pulled, twisted. Her body was like a snake curling around him as he somehow hit the mat, back first…and staring up at Mila's grinning face with an exhausted huff.

"…How did you do that?" Diego said warily, hands on her stomach. He didn't even know what she did! Where did she learn that!?

"Mn…dunno," Mila said casually, shifting her hips back to sit firmly on his groin. He grunted lightly at that as she leaned in, finger tapping his nose. "But…I win, so…" she trailed off with a subtle purr to her voice. That normally playful tone replaced with something more subtle and sensual that put a shiver down his spine.

"….Right," Diego said after a long moment of thought, the adrenaline quickly being replaced by something much more exciting. Well, rules were rules, right?

"Uh huh," Mila grinned smugly, resting her elbows on either side of his head to give him a hungry kiss. Diego grunted in surprise as his hands slid along her bare back, shifting up to her sports bra. Mila was an aggressive kisser when she was the winner, not that Diego cared. His hands were already pushing the back of the sports bra up and Mila shifted just a little to break the kiss.

"Someone's impatient…" Mila cooed, nevertheless tugging off her bra to expose her tits to the harsh gym lighting as Diego shifted up to nuzzle his face right against her sweaty cleavage. She felt his tongue slide along her skin with a faint exhale, fingers running through his faux hawk.

"Do you always have to do that?" she mumbled shyly. It was always sweet that he seemed so ignorant to their sweaty state, and it was hot when they were done fighting to fuck on the ring, but-

"Yes," Diego rumbled against her chest, his brown eyes staring up at her with a possessive intensity that made her pussy melt her panties. "Your scent is the best one." Her face flushed as red as her hair, and it went right back down through her body like a micro-orgasm as she leaned down to kiss him hungrily, their pace changed entirely as Mila's mouth never stopped moving on Diego's lips.

"Diego…" Mila said happily, shifting to the side while her hand went right to his groin, tugging open his jeans almost desperately as she kissed along his broad, muscular chest. His jeans were unfastened in record time, and her fingers fished out the bulge from his briefs. Mila's eyes lit up in excitement as she discarded her gloves and curled her fingers around the thick shaft and started to stoke in slow, loving motions.

"Miss me?" Mila said, her tongue brushing along one of his nipples to suck hungrily as Diego shivered, his hips arching up with a heavy breath. Her fingers brushing down to his balls to give them a firm squeeze and slip down lower to brush across his perineum in light strokes of his fingertips.

"Y-Yeah…" Diego grunted heavily a flush took over his caramel skin. He was still new to this whole bottom thing, but Mila's enthusiasm made him never hate losing.

"Say it like you mean it, big boy," she said firmer, squeezing his shaft. It felt good how rough the squeeze was, his cock throbbed in her hand in response.

"I missed you!" Diego growled out quickly as Mila's eyes narrowed faintly as she slowly stroked him.

"And?" Mila said casually, moving shifting to settle between his legs to stroke his shaft absently she regarded him not unlike an upset wife waiting for a proper apology. Diego stared down at her, brow arched in confusion.

"…And?" He mumbled warily. What…what was he supposed to say now?

"Figure it out," Mila hummed, stroking him slow and steady. It felt good, and he was fine with it for a while. But it didn't increase, it didn't get better…it just stated the same. Her thumb brushed every so often on his fat tip, but other than that he was left with his own quickly wracking brain to figure out what he was supposed to say.

Mila should have felt a little hurt, but it was honestly adorable watching his face go through the motions of confusion and panic while she was giving him the slowest hand-job ever.

It continued on for a while as he squirmed against her touches, huffing lightly as he rolled his head back to think. Mila's patience helped, it relaxed him more than he wanted to admit and it allowed him to think with the proper mindset.

"I…love you?" Diego finally said to break the silence, staring up at the ceiling. He was bad at saying it, he knew. It wasn't that he  _didn't_  love her, he just had problems with admitting it out loud.

Her hand stopped a moment, her fingertips leaving his cock as she settled around his thighs. He didn't know if that was what she wanted, and he was just about to sit up to maybe say something or-

"Good boy," Mila said happily, and suddenly there was the warmth of her tongue brushing along her tip before her mouth sunk down and swallowed him whole. Diego could barely breathe as Mila's nose was mashed against her groin and his cock nestled comfortably in her throat as she started to bob her head up and down smoothly on his cock.

Mila's hands trailed up his muscular chest, her fingers tracing along his scars as he shivered heavily, huffing and groaning in pleasure as her mouth never stopped moving, the slick, wet gurgle of her eager blowjob filling the empty gym as his cock glistened with her enthusiastic tongue.

"Fuck," Diego groaned hungrily, fingers running through Mila's red hair as she continued to bob her head up and down his dick. She only stopped to pull her mouth off with a wet  _pop._  Her tongue brushing along her lips with a satisfied huff as she nuzzled Diego's wet cock that had been so thoroughly owned by her.

"I love you too," Mila hummed contently, her chocolate eyes hot and heavy on her lover while she gave his thick shaft an adoring kiss. "Now fuck me until I break." That was the part that Diego knew very well, he shifted up as Mila leaned back on her palms with a saucy grin, wearing nothing but her jeans and shoes.

Her shoes didn't need to come off, but her jeans were pushed down with her panties and the fact that Diego could see a notable line of arousal push away from her damp panties was enough to make his cock throb. Diego shifted forward and hoisted her up, her legs on either side of his head and her bottoms hastily pulled down her thighs as he held her by the back. It was an impressive testament to his body strength because Mila had no control in when she sunk down on his cock with a pleased little whine, squirming in pleasure.

"D-Diego…" she huffed, eyes fluttering as he settled her down on the ring and started to smack his hips into her. Her back arched up for his cock and he kept her hips up as he started to rock into her faster, the soft smack of his groin meeting her carried uncomfortably loud and Diego was trying really hard not to think about the fact that he was fucking his girlfriend in the middle of a well-lit gym in the morning.

This wasn't going to work, not the sex…the sex was incredible because Mila couldn't leave well enough alone and she was slamming her butt down on his groin every time he pulled down in an awkward, primal pace that made it really hard to focus about his anxiety of being caught. He started tugging at her shoelaces as she huffed in surprise, glancing at him.

"Mn…what are you doing?" she said.

"Taking your jeans off-" Diego started, before Mila's hips shifted a fraction and suddenly his cock was enveloped in her pussy, and her calves were locked tight around his neck. Awkward, but point made.

"Did I say you could do that?" Mila purred hungrily. "I won…you listen to me, remember? Now be a good boy and keep fucking me."

Whenever she got like that, her voice took this deep little undercurrent that made it hard for him to not listen. It was low and primal, demanding and possessive and it always gripped Diego right at the base of his spine and drove his hips harder, and faster.

"Mnh…good…" Mila exhaled, toes curling in pleasure as Diego's cock started to smack harder into her greedy pussy. He leaned in deeper, the flexibility of his girlfriend always a wonder as his cock hit a wonderful angle that made her moan.

"Fuck…harder!" Mila panted, every slam of his dick sending a shock of sensations along her spine until her breathing hitched with every harsh impact. She could barely think as the pleasure and pain of Diego's forceful hips kept going.

"Harder!" she rasped again, her body flush with arousal as her pussy made a slick, wet noise every time he plunged into her needy pussy. Diego could feel the exhaustion settle into his muscles. This felt like a squat and a pelvic thrust all in one go and it was starting to burn in his legs.

But fuck, if he didn't keep going. If he didn't keep loving that wet smack of his cock against his hungry girlfriend. His breathing was starting to catch up to his exhaustion, and Mila's pussy was wrapping around his dick like a drug that he couldn't get away from.

"Mila…!" Diego panted in warning, his pace growing more erratic as his pleasure was starting to throb at the base of his spine. He went to pull out, but Mila's hands gripped her hips and pushed them back in with a pleased whine as she started to slowly rotate her hips.  
  
"Bad boy," Mila said huskily. "I won, I want my treat...you cum in my pussy." There was that voice again, coaxing...needy. Diego had no idea how she did it, it was a siren song to his horny brain for him to do whatever she wanted. Her motions were driving him wild, his fingers tightening against her hips with a long, drawn out groan when he finally came and saw stars.  
  
The exhaustion from the fight, and then the sex on top of that made his moan come out as a long, gurgling wheeze as his body started to relax as Mila's eyes fluttered and she shivered hungrily, letting out a shivering squeak as her pussy tightened around his twitching cock and her orgasm rolled through her. Her eyes fluttered in pleasure as her head rolled back and she let out a long gasp as her body shook.  
  
"Nhnh..." It was like a burst of light and pleasure that left her speechless as Diego held onto her legs with a heavy huff, slowly rocking his hips into her. Carefully, he started to pull out. Thick strings of his orgasm followed after as the excess lazily dribbled out of her satisfied pussy, and he felt a possessive sense of satisfaction as Mila's legs relaxed and she laid there on the gym floor, her body flush with arousal and satisfaction as she put a hand over her eyes and panted.   
  
"...You've gotten really good at this..." Mila said with a happy grin as Diego settled back on his palms with a faint huff.  
  
"Yeah? Thanks..." he said between breaths as he flexed his toes. "My legs are asleep."  
  
"Sorry," Mila laughed a little. "Mn...worth it though?"  
  
"...Definitely," Diego smiled. "I'm winning the next round." Not that he didn't mind this, but his competitive spirit never went away.  
  
"I hope so," Mila purred. "I want to know what it feels like when you fuck me into the wall after you take what's yours."  
  
"...Let's take a shower," Diego added after a long moment of pause, feeling his cheeks heat up as he adjusted himself and rose to his feet. Mila grinned happily at that, pushing up her ruined panties and jeans to join him.  
  
"Doesn't that feel weird?" He asked her curiously as she slid an arm around his waist to nuzzle into his sweaty chest.  
  
"Mn...no," Mila said, giving his sternum a peck with a faint smile as she glanced up at him. "I like it, because it reminds me who I'm with...besides, Diego...you don't want some other man inside me, do you?"  
  
"Well...no," Diego mumbled. "But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It means you better take care of me, or else I might get bored," she grinned playfully at that, taking him by the hand. "You're lucky I love you, you know that? You're a little dense."  
  
"...Can't argue there," Diego sighed. He was starting to believe he wasn't dense and Mila was just more complicated than she acted...


End file.
